In many processes, benzene and toluene are recovered from catalytic dehydrogenation systems and fed to alkylation/transalkylation processes. However, nitrogen compounds and other compounds present in the recovered benzene may poison the alkylation catalyst, therefore requiring more frequent regeneration and/or replacement of such catalyst.
Therefore, a need exists to utilize the recovered benzene and toluene in alkylation processes while reducing the poison effect of the nitrogen containing compound(s) and impurities on the alkylation catalyst.